jalan panjang menuju malam
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: kereta melaju, hilang dari pandangan. [#SHGD2018]


**Disklaimer** : _Naruto_ merupakan properti sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

[kover wajib SHGD2018 tema LDR karya Suraida Yusri]

 **peringatan: fanfiksi ditulis _lowercases_ _._**

[dipersembahkan untuk _event_ #SHGD2018]

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

 **i**

malam semakin larut.

suara roda kereta menjauh, jauh, dan malam hanya tinggal hening; hanya tinggal hinata yang menatap ke kejauhan. kereta melaju, hilang dari pandangan.

dalam genggam tangan hinata hanya ada kehampaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ii**

 _jangan pergi. jangan pergi._

tiada apa pun yang terucap. bibirnya menutup kaku; matanya menatap sepasang kaki yang melangkah pergi membaur bersama berlusin-lusin manusia; dan hatinya, hatinya, hanya mampu berteriak bisu,

 _jangan pergi. jangan pergi._

peluit menyaring panjang. roda-roda kereta bergerak. kotak besi raksasa itu mulai menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **iii**

kadang-kadang, satu dari satu bulan yang terasa selamanya, ada surat datang. amplopnya bergaris biru laut, tetapi aromanya seperti sebuah kota yang padat; sendu seperti langit mendung.

hari itu, surat datang di penghujung bulan juni yang basah, diantar pak pos yang tergopoh-gopoh melewati pekarangan depan rumah dengan mantel besar yang hampir menelan seluruh tubuhnya.

katanya surat itu harus diantar bagaimanapun cuacanya. hinata mengucap banyak-banyak terima kasih sambil menawarkan secangkir teh hangat. pak pos menggeleng, lalu bilang hinata harus segera membukanya. barangkali pak pos tahu betapa hinata sempat khawatir sebab beberapa hari belakangan surat yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang.

hinata senang. kerinduan akan segera terhapuskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **iv**

yang paling buruk dari sebuah perpisahan adalah fakta bahwa kesendirian mengikuti di belakang punggung; lekat seperti sebuah bayang tubuh. pun kesedihan yang akan terus menghantui seperti serentetan mimpi buruk.

ketika sasuke bilang akan pergi, hinata tahu jawaban yang harus ia berikan adalah _iya,_ tapi bukan itu masalah terbesarnya.

hinata membayangkan hari-hari yang akan datang; dirinya yang sendirian, ditumpuk kesedihan dan kerinduan, dan betapa itu tidak akan pernah menyenangkan.

perpisahan adalah hal yang merepotkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **v**

hinata percaya sasuke akan tetap menghubungi, meski tidak akan sering. ia tidak akan mengeluh, tidak, tidak, sasuke harus berjuang di tempat baru nanti. hinata tidak boleh meminta banyak hal.

sasuke menggenggam tangan hinata malam itu. diucapkannya beberapa hal yang terasa hangat dan sebuah janji akan kembali secepat yang ia bisa.

hinata percaya.

malam itu, sasuke tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta, meninggalkan samar hangat di telapak tangan.

tidak boleh ada air mata sebab beginilah yang terbaik bagi sasuke dan dirinya di masa depan. _tidak boleh ada air mata._

dan hinata hanya bisa menelan _jangan pergi_ bersama dengan segenggam luka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **vi**

setiap manusia mengejar masa depan yang baik.

sasuke memikirkannya dengan matang. bersama dengan senja hari yang ramai oleh burung-burung gereja, sasuke meminta persetujuan hinata untuk pergi. sasuke akan pergi, jauh ke pusat kota yang hibuk untuk mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik dan pekerjaan yang layak.

akan sangat kurang ajar jika hinata berkata tidak dan menghalangi mimpi sasuke maka hinata mengiyakan dengan tatap mata yang pergi ke sungai dan jemari yang saling memilin.

tidak ada air mata.

tangis hinata justru pecah ketika ia berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dan merasakan bekas pelukan sasuke yang terasa sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **vii**

amplop bergaris biru laut di tangannya masih beraroma seperti kota yang muram.

hinata berbaring di ranjangnya sambil membaca surat yang berisi kerinduan. ia tersenyum ketika teringat sasuke bilang ingin mengirim surat padanya supaya kelak surat-surat itu bisa ia simpan. hinata tidak keberatan karena surat-surat itu menjadi teman yang melahap segala kerinduan.

hinata akan membacanya lagi, lagi, lagi sambil menebak-nebak kesibukan apa yang sedang sasuke kerjakan.

malam itu, hinata tertidur tanpa dihantui mimpi buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **viii**

kedua pasang mata mereka bersirobok.

di tengah genggam tangan yang erat, sasuke mewanti-wanti agar hinata menjaga kesehatan dan mengatur jam istirahat dengan baik. hinata harus tetap sehat meskipun mereka akan hidup terpisah jarak yang tidak sedikit.

hinata mengangguk, berjanji akan hidup dengan baik.

perpisahan adalah momen yang berat. hinata tidak pernah siap, tapi hari itu akhirnya datang juga.

ketika kereta datang dan penumpang dipersilakan masuk ke dalam kereta, hinata mengucap selamat tinggal dan harapan agar sasuke baik-baik di sana dengan seluruh tubuh yang tidak mau berhenti menggigil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ix**

tadinya, hinata pikir, kunci dalam menjalani hubungan jarak jauh adalah kepercayaan.

jarak yang jauh membentang ada di antara hinata dan sasuke. kehampaan begitu menganga besar ketika komunikasi tidak bisa menjadi prioritas yang utama.

kepercayaan satu sama lain memang harus ada, hinata setuju dalam hal ini dan ia cukup yakin dirinya sanggup menanganinya dengan betul. sasuke adalah pekerja keras dan tekun, hinata yakin sasuke sedang berjuang.

jadi, hinata pikir apa yang paling berat adalah menemukan kekuatan.

ketika sasuke pergi, hinata sadar bahwa jalan yang ia lewati begitu panjang dan gelap. ketika segala kesedihannya tidak lagi dihapuskan oleh tangan sasuke yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut, ketika tidak ada tangan lain yang harus ia genggam, ketika tidak ada sepasang mata yang menyimpan dunianya, hinata tahu ia hanya memiliki dirinya sendiri.

apa yang hinata bisa andalkan adalah sepasang tangan dan kaki miliknya yang membayang sendirian. jantungnya terasa berat, tetapi hinata harus tetap menyambung napas.

kekuatan tidak mampu didapatkan semudah itu. pun dengan sebuah surat yang seakan datang ketika hinata hampir-hampir ada di ujung batas.

hinata selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa ia masih berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **x**

hinata mendengar suara roda kereta berjalan dengan suara keras, melaju sampai jauh dan jauh.

dalam malam-malam yang hanya diisi suara detak jantungnya sendiri, hinata sering tersesat dalam pemikirannya yang bercabang-cabang. apakah sasuke baik-baik saja? apakah ia sudah beristirahat dengan cukup? apakah ia tidak lupa makan siangnya tadi? apakah pekerjaannya bisa diselesaikan dengan baik?

malam begitu tenang, menyeret hinata pelan-pelan semakin jauh dalam isi otaknya.

 _apakah aku akan baik-baik saja_?

hinata memejamkan mata, mencoba memvisualisasikan sasuke di balik kelopak mata.

 _tapi apa yang membuatku tidak baik-baik saja, memangnya_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **xii**

terkadang, ketika hinata merasa hari-harinya begitu buruk dan begitu sialan, ia seakan-akan mendengar suara sasuke di dalam kepalanya.

 _kamu akan baik-baik saja. begitu pula aku. begitu pula kita._

hinata tertawa dalam hati. kerinduan memang mengerikan.

mungkin tidak apa-apa. sebab ketika suara itu datang dan sebuah sentuhan magis terasa di sepanjang punggung, hinata yakin bahwa dirinya memang baik-baik saja. tidak perlu khawatir, tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang sulit sebab sasuke juga pasti baik-baik saja. tidak apa-apa.

hari-hari memang terasa berat, bumi seakan hancur di bawah kakinya sendiri, tapi itu juga tidak apa-apa. mereka akan baik-baik saja, pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xiii**

 _natal nanti aku pulang, hinata._

 _tunggulah sebentar lagi. aku punya sesuatu untukmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **xiv**

kereta bergerak menjauh, jauh, meninggalkan suara yang samar diembus angin malam.

hinata diam, terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, dan sepasang matanya menangkap segalanya. tidak perlu ada air mata.

malam itu, sasuke mewujud di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum ringan seumpama butir salju yang berguguran dari langit.

 _selamat datang kembali._

* * *

aloha, nai di sini. fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk _event_ SasuHina Galau Days 2018 yang digagas oleh Eternal Dream Chowz juga bagi para penikmat SH lainnya. terima kasih telah berkunjung.

salam,

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
